Astral Warriors
The Astral Warriors are a 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding Successor Chapter of the infamous Astral Claws Chapter, created after the Taninim Crusades where their Progenitor retrieved an Adeptus Mechanicus Ark ship. The battle-brothers of the newly fledged Chapter swelled with pride from their noble origins, but that would not last for long. After the heresy committed by their progenitors during the infamous Badab War, the Astral Warriors strode to prove both their purity and their loyalty to the Imperium of Man, no matter the cost to themselves. Many times have the Warriors struggled against the suspicions of both the High Lords of Terra and the Inquisition for their heritage, but despite it, have served admirably and faithfully as any true soldiers of the Emperor could. Chapter History Founding Civil War (753.M38) After learning of the fate of the Astral Claws during the Badab War, the librarians of the Chapter started to corrupt the minds of a part of the Warriors, especially the Chaplaincy, to make them join the Red Corsairs and Chaos. However, an element of the Chapter which had been away on extensive crusading campaigns on the far side of the galaxy, returned at a most auspicious time, helping to uncover the rot that had spread through the rank-and-file of the Chapter. Led by a lieutenant, who led nearly 200 uncorrupted battle-brother, they zealously and ruthless helped to seek out and eradicate the corruption from within. In the end, though it cost the lives of several loyalist battle-brothers, the many of the corrupted Chaplains and Librarians were hunted down and executed. The remaining corrupted Librarians fled the wrath of their vengeful brothers, stealing a frigate and making way towards the Maelstrom warp rift, presumably to join the ranks of their fellow corrupted kin. Following this internecine conflict, these surviving loyalist brethren were hailed as saviors of the Chapter's soul, and so, the Chapter Master decreed that they would form the core of a new Discipline Corps - an elite formation of specialist political officers of the Chapter who serve as enforcers of the Reclusiarch's will. This elite unit is comprised of the most loyal and zealously faithful of the Chapter's battle-brothers. Chosen by the Reclusiarch himself, these devoted warriors have replaced the displaced Chaplaincy. Led by a lieutenant, the Discipline Corps hearkens back to the dreaded and much feared Legion Consul-Opsequiarii of ancient day, being fearsome to both allies and enemies. They will allow for no morale to break and no line to fall. As members of the Discipline Corps, these feared warriors are empowered by the Reclusiarch to use any means necessary to ensure the loyalty and moral purity of their fellow battle-brothers, including overriding or even executing a commanding officer if necessary. Due to their power of life and death of their fellow Astartes, these Astartes are often regarded with a mixture of revulsion and admiration by the rank-and-file battle-brothers of the Chapter. Vya Empire Extermination (080-085.M40) Under the senior leadership of the Penitent Knights Chapter, the Astral Warriors 4th Host ("Sabertooth") participated in a war with the Penitent Knights and the Storm Zealots against a nearby xeno empire in the Asteria sub-sector named "the Vya". Fifty worlds belonged to the hostile alien species and were invaded by the Imperial Coalition. Through heavy losses, they won against the foul Chaos-worshipping xeno empire and succeeded in exterminating most of them. When the Penitent Knights were under the question of receiving a successor begrudgingly by the High Lords of Terra, the Astral Warriors declared their support in favor of the decision, deeming the Knights to be worthy of siring another fearsome Chapter of the Emperor's Finest. Last Stand of the Sabertooth (087.M40) After the extermination campaign, the 4th Host stayed behind to deal with the surviving Vya that were hiding from the wrath of the Imperium. But just when the Astral Warriors were about to finish off the last Vya survivors, the Chaos Warband known as the Blood Jaws attacked and killed 240 marines out of the 270 composing what was left of the host after the Vya campaign. Both the xeno race and the 4th Host were utterly annihilated, with the 30 marines surviving the initial surprise attack being hunted down by the Blood Jaws and unable to reach out to another Host. Filled with grief and rage, the Astral Warriors reserve a fury against the traitor Marines. Defence of the Gauntlet (287.M41) Answering a call for help from the Storm Sentinels, an Astral Warriors Host comes to support their ally and engage in numerous void battles against a Chaos Warband and its slave Chaos cult. After their brave and valiant victory, a pact has been made between the two chapters, with a blood debt sworn and an exchange of one banner from each Chapter. Warzone Asteria (996.M41-003.M42) After their Holy crusade against a nearby system under the control of a local chaos Empire, the Asteria Sub-sector is invaded by a recently awakened and nearby Necron Dynasty while Chaos guerrillas were raiding some planets. In this hour of need, the Astral Warriors and other members of the United Enclaves Alliance called for their outside allies. The chapters who answered the call were the Templarii Scientae, Battencian Heralds, Sons of Galastram, Avengers of Arathor and the Storm Sentinels. The Dynasty was repelled and the Chaos guerrillas stopped after the Imperial forces fought together against them, at the cost of the Blades of Terra Chapter being now dangerously close to extinction and the Stellar Fists becoming the Warband known as "the Pestilent Fists". With the opening of the galaxy-spanning warp rift known as the Cicatrix Maledictum, the Imperium of Man has been split in two. As the Immaterium has flooded into reality and thousands of worlds are beset by the Forces of Chaos as well as legions of Daemons, the Imperium seems to be surrounded on all sides, as vile xenos come forth, sensing the weakness of a dying foe. Now the defences of Asteria are fragile as ever, as they face even more threats in the forms of the vile xenos species - such as the Orks and the Drukhari - both which have begun to show themselves in the sub-sector. Homeworld As the Astral Warriors are a fleet-based Chapter, they have spent much of their time without a world to call their own, preferring instead to constantly roam around the Asteria Sub-sector to fight any foes of the Imperium they stumble upon. However, for their honor roll of victories and heroic sacrifices, the Chapter was granted to build a Fortress Monastery upon the capital planet of the Sub-sector, the Civilized World of Asteria. The Astral Warriors view their fortification of the Capital as both a solemn vow and as reward for their loyalty to the Imperium. Fortress-Monastery Wrought out of the blasted ruins of a destroyed Hive City, the Astral Warriors built a grand monolithic fortress from the remnants of the civilian enclave, naming their colossal Fortress Monastery, "the Iron Behemoth." Chapter Culture & Beliefs Mostly inheriting tribes culture from the feral and death worlds they primarily recruited from, as well as a knight culture due to their new home of Asteria, but a legionary culture is the one imposed on every marine in the chapter, their origins only shown with accessories and way of thinking. While the lower ranks focus on improving their weapons for the next battlefield, the upper ranks craft their gear in an artistic way and become true craftsmen, creating defenses that will not be breached is a common thought in the Chapter. The Astral Warriors respect the God-Emperor as the pinnacle of humanity, calling him the "Eternal Emperor", but their religious beliefs belongs to the Omnissiah and the creations made in his name. Not hesitating to have bionics as a sign of worship but still letting flesh on their body in order to not disregard the Emperor’s work and having both machine and flesh "coexist". Weakness isn't tolerated and near perfection is asked to each marine in the Chapter. They also believe that it is their mission to seek redemption by killing their heretical progenitor whom became the Red Corsairs, a feeling of forgiveness and hate fills them during this quest. They impose most of the time martial law on Planets who either lost or don’t have an Imperial Guard regiment during a campaign, to train the civilians into full fledged guards and then leave knowing there is an army staying to protect the place they fought for. Recruitment Not committing to recruiting all of their aspirants from a single world, the Astral Warriors instead hold many tithes across the Sub-sector to glean as many potential recruits as possible, including populations from Death World tribes and sometimes from more favorable planets like Asteria itself. Chapter Gene-Seed After careful tests on the gene-seed tithes, it was revealed that the Astral Warriors were pure and without flaws such as mutation or corruption. But one specific detail was noticed; most of the marines are prone to hate an enemy easily, even more than usual marines and leads to a paranoia where they think of every way possible to kill them. However, this is seen as a boon as it leads to intelligent marines who easily adapts to new situations. Chapter Organization Diverging greatly from the Codex Astartes, the Astral Warriors divide their marines into three Hosts consisting roughly of 300 brothers each, but are allowed to have more members should they be engaged in heavy warfare. Combat Doctrine The Astral Warriors now fight most of the time with the Asteria Imperial Guard Regiments and the Sub-sector Penal legion with Techno Thralls in the army, due to Mechanicus support that almost act like Imperial Auxiliaries from the Legions era, or even the infamous Tyrant’s legion of Badab, under the Astral Claw’s control. Each Host is accompanied by a General from the Imperial Guard Regiment and a Judge of the Adeptus Arbites for the Penal legion, their role to act as advisers and allies during long campaigns. Deathwatch Service The Astral Warriors take an opportunity to learn from others veterans when called by the Deathwatch to serve the Inquisition, and bring this knowledge to the Chapter. It is considered an honor to join the honored warriors of numerous other Chapters of Space Marines. Veterans of the Warriors who come back from it tend to keep their silver arm and deathwatch pauldron to indicate their service. Notable Figures * Chapter Master Trojan Gildren ' * '''Chapter Master Thegan Wrex ' * 'Flesh-Master Siv "Metallica" Andros ' * '''High Chaplain Concordius, "LightBringer" Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet Relics & Artifacts Relationships Allies Brazen Lions The Brazen Lions and the Astral Warriors have an excellent relationship and have fought alongside one another throughout the centuries. It is not known when the Lions formed a bond with their cousin-Chapter, but when both Chapters have crusaded together they have proven to be worthy allies. When called upon, each Chapter often eagerly responds to aid their fellow Scions, without question. Astral Leviathans Blades of Terra Imperial Legion Ordinators Ordo Reductor Penitent Knights Storm Sentinels Storm Zealots Templarii Scientae Templars of Iron Enemies Blood Jaws Crow's Children Knights of Laeran Red Corsairs Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Astral Warriors Feel free to add your own About the Astral Warriors Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:23rd Founding